


Dating Leatherface/Thomas Hewitt

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Leatherface/Thomas Hewitt

Dating Leatherface/Thomas Hewitt would include:   
\- Being close to the family and having them adore you.   
\- Thomas, having never had a crush or been in love, not being sure how to act around you. He would be reluctant to even look at you because, in his mind, he would never be able to have you. But that didn’t meant he couldn’t look at you.   
\- Him loving every single moment he gets to spend with you. And even going out of his way to pass by you in the hallway or finds a reason to stay in the same room as you.   
\- Thomas gathering items he thinks you would like. If he saw a necklace on a victim that he thought you would like, he would be very careful to retrieve it. He would leave them in your room or even just outside it but he would never give them directly to you. He would love to see your face light up but he also didn’t want to disappoint you.   
\- You reading to him during his ‘work’. He would have a specific table that you could sit on that was close enough that he could hear and see you but not close enough for you to get splattered by blood. Although, some days, he would lose himself in your voice and stop working altogether. He would stand, staring intensely at you as you read.   
\- The first kiss would be spontaneous. It would probably happen after an accident where you nearly get hurt, especially if it was partly his fault.  
He would try and apologies but, because he couldn’t speak, he would struggle. You would understand him and try to calm him down, letting him know that you trusted him and knew it wasn’t really his fault. But he would grow frustrated because he wanted you to know how much you actually meant to him. So he would lean in and kiss you.   
\- After that first kiss, the two of you would be joint at the hip. Well, lips. He could never get enough of your lips on his. He never dreamed anyone could love him like this.   
\- Thomas wouldn’t take much to turn on. Even just kissing was enough for him to get excited. But if you had been helping him work one day, and you were splattered in blood, your hair tousled and Thomas would lose his mind.  
\- The first few time you had sex with him, he would keep his mask on. He would be stuck between a rock and a hard place because, on the one hand, he doesn’t want you to see his natural face and run away but he wants to look into your eyes and watch your face when he makes love to you.   
\- He would be fiercely protective, even against his own family. God forbid his cousins come around and eye you up and down. He would growl, wrap his arm around your waist and pull you against his chest.   
But he was more protective when it was strangers. If he found out from Mama or from you that a victim had been chatting you up, he would make sure they suffered.   
\- But Thomas favourite thing is when you pull him away from work to lead him out into the forest. You would find a nice tree to sit underneath and the two of you would spend the early evening in the warm sun while reading.


End file.
